Cylindrical components, especially hollow cylinders, stepped cylinders or pot-shaped cylinders, are used for example in automatic transmissions for motor vehicles. Such cylinders accommodate planetary gearsets and/or shift elements in the form of clutches or brakes, and can also comprise internal or external teeth for connection to other components such as inner or outer disks. A component of this type is disclosed in the older, not previously published utility-model application DE 20 2006011424.6 by the present applicant as a cylinder, for example configured as an inner disk carrier. In that case the cylinder encloses a planetary gearset on the input side and two shift elements. Such a cylinder is produced as a deep-drawn component made from a deep-drawing steel, so that the length of the cylinder is limited by production technology considerations. In modern transmission developments cylindrical components are needed, whose axial length is larger than can be produced by conventional deep drawing methods. In such cases components of that type can be made by pressure rolling, a process known for example from DE 43 13 648 C2 or EP 0 955 110 B1. However, cylindrical components produced by pressure rolling are more expensive to manufacture.